


Building Blocks

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fluff, Halloween, Inktober 2019, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri has seen some... strange things, working at a Halloween store, but the silver-haired beauty who came in with a massive amount of cash asking Yuri to help him decorate his house has GOT to be one of the strangest





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of Inktober- "Build", for building a Halloween house, and building a relationship

Yuri both loved and hated his job at the Halloween store

On the bright side it was a Halloween store, meaning that Yuri got to spend all day around creepy decorations and spooky costumes, he got to draw out his favorite day of the year for over a month and it was definitely the best retail job he could imagine having

...

On the less bright side though it was still a _retail_ job, specifically, and it didn't lack any of the stress or frustration that any other retail job did, at the end of the day he still had to put up with complaining customers and irritable bosses and doing things like stocking shelves and screwing with the over-sensitive check-out system that drove him crazy

But he didn't have much choice, really

Up until two months ago he had been working as a receptionist at a dog groomer's, but when they went out of business his job obviously went with them

Now he was in the process of trying to apply for Christmas stores, wich would be opening right on the cusp of his current store closing, so he wouldn't have to have a real lapse in paychecks

He was looking for something full-time too though, maybe something in the restaurant industry instead of retail, but...

He really wished he could go back to working at the groomer's, it had been a nice, quiet place, and the pay was decent enough, perhaps best of all was that he didn't have to worry about socializing as much as he did in retail

It wasn't that Yuri didn't like people- he did, he really, honestly did- but just that.... he wasn't _good_ with them

Now dogs...

Dogs he both _liked_ **and** was good with

He liked them, they liked him, it was kismet

But he had already applied for every job in the city that he could think of having anything to do with dogs and had yet to pick up a single interveiw

Heaving a quiet sigh, his shoulders sagged, and Yuri forced himself to refocus instead of dwelling on the things about life that sucked

Over all he could have it much, much worse

Atleast he had a job, and he had a job that, on good days, he even liked, where most people, he knew, weren't nearly as lucky

"Hello, welcome to Halloween Plus," he greeted on response to hearing the bell above the door ring with someone else's entrance, but not really paying any mind to who was there

He had bigger things to worry about, like trying to get a new haunted tricycle out of the box to use as a display since the last one ended up getting broken

After about ten minutes of fooling around with the thing he finally got the new one working and went to put it out on the floor.....

When he laid eyes on the most stunningly beautifull creature he had ever seen

The stranger was tall and had short silver hair and eyes like icicles and Yuri suddenly felt a winter chill in the air

Wich was unusual considering it was Autumn...

"O-Ooh um..... can I...help you....?" he asked awkwardly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't just looking for an excuse to talk to the pretty man

The stranger turned around, smiling shyly at Yuri and nodding eagerly

"I hope so, I have sort of a strange dilemma,"

Ah, his voice was pretty too

It was soft and sweet, light, with a thick Russian accent layered over it, and Yuri had never liked a voice so much in his _life_

"W-Well um, I'll certainly try, so.... shoot?"

"I'm new here," the stranger prefaced

"I just moved from Russia about six weeks ago, Halloween isn't really a thing there very much, especially the decorations, but... I love it to peices, it's my favorite day of the year, I really want to decorate my new place- I mean decorate ALOT- but I'm worried about not being able to do it correctly or ending up just... looking trashy.... and I don't want that, so I was wondering if... if maybe you could help me?"

Yuri blinked, absolutely stunned by the question

Had he... really just been asked to help the incredibly pretty man decorate?

"If you're too busy though, I understan-"

"NO!!" Yuri shouted suddenly, quickly putting one hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming again

"I-I mean.... I'm not too busy, I-I mean it's my job!! I'm... I'm here to help!" he smiled awkwardly

The silver-haired stranger smiled back, apparently finding amusement in Yuri's torment and smiling warmly back at him

"Really? Then you don't mind my stealing your attention for a little wile?"

"N-No, not at all, steal away,"

The silver-haired beauty absolutely beamed, as if he were somehow the lucky one in this situation, and held his hand out to Yuri excitedly

"I'm Viktor, by the way, it's my pleasure to meet you Yuri!"

Yuri blinked, rather surprised by that

At first he wondered how Viktor knew his name....

Before he remembered his own name tag and immediately felt like an idiot, that is

"The pleasure is all mine Viktor," Yuri replied with a warm smile of his own

And that had started it

That had been the beginning of a beautifull relationship

~+~

"I really hate to ask this, but what is your budget like? Just so I know what we're dealing when when you said you wanted me to help you pick out decorations, I wouldn't want to shoot too high and end up-"

"Around five thousand dollars,"

........

Surviving that little miniature stroke, he supposed, had atleast been good exercise for his heart

Apparently, as he came to find out, Viktor was quite... _well off_

Yuri didn't quite know what he did or where the money came from- not that it mattered, Viktor was still just a customer and Yuri shouldn't be snooping- but from everything Viktor had been casually saying in the past couple of hours, it became explicitly clear to Yuri that he had never been low on funds a day in his life

He lead Yuri around the store as though the brunette was his personal shopper, constantly asking for opinions and telling him that he wanted one of this and one of that, on occasion even springing for two of one particular item

Yuri had started wondering by the middle of their little adventure together if Viktor really wanted his help or if he had just wanted someone to talk to during his shopping trip- not that Yuri was necessarily complaining if that were the case

Though he realized, as they were nearing the end, that Viktor really _was_ taking his opinion into account

He had asked at one point if Yuri thought he was over-doing it on the spider webs and when he said yes, Viktor immediately put a couple of bags back

Overall they ended up making a pretty great team, once Yuri realized that his opinion was actually valuable after all

Viktor was willing to take his advice on pretty much everything and had they money to buy even the most expensive accents and decorations, never thinking an animatronic too big or a detail too small, and Yuri, being a Halloween expert, helped steer him in the right directions he needed, away from things that would only last for a single use or that looked better on the internet than they did in real life

Over all it took about four hours before Viktor was finally ready to check out, but once he _was_....

It took nearly another hour just to get him rung up

"Are you sure you can fit all of this in your car?" Yuri asked skeptically as he loaded another box inside the Cadillac

As it was, some of the bigger peices were already going to have to be delivered, so Yuri didn't see the point in stuffing the car, but he wasn't about to argue with Viktor or his excited face either

"Positive!! She's handled much worse than just this, trust me," Viktor noted with a small chuckle as he shoved another box into the trunk

Yuri wasn't going to argue, so he just handed Viktor a large bag full of lights and watched him stuff them between some boxes

"If you say so," Yuri chuckled softly, a fond look crossing over his face

He knew it was strange, considering how much time Viktor had spent there and how much of his day had been devoted to nothing but helping him, but he kind of hated that Viktor was already leaving, he wished he could stay a little longer, he didn't want this to end

Yuri had been having fun the last several hours, even if it was sort of a strange kind of fun

"Yuri... I hope that this isn't... _strange_ of me to ask but... what are you doing for Halloween this year?"

Yep, that was a little strange, but to be honest so was this entire day with Viktor so it sort of fit right in

"Honestly? I have to work during the day but then at night I'm just going to hand out candy to kids, pretty boring I'm afraid,"

"Really?" Viktor hummed as he placed another boxed up animatronic in his car

"It just so happens that mine is going to be pretty boring too, like I said, I'm still pretty new here, I don't really have any local freinds yet so it isn't like I'm going to any parties or anything... I really hope this isn't too forward but if you aren't too busy on Halloweeen evening then perhaps we could... spend it together? I'm sure that sounds strange, but instead of us both being alone-"

"I'd love to spend Halloween with you Viktor," Yuri blurted out suddenly, taking both of them by a bit of surpise

But it was pleasant surprise- especially on Viktor's part, as the silver-haired beauty started to beam like an excited child, practically jumping up and down

"Really?! Oh yes!! Magnificent!!! Um, we'd better exchange numbers then?"

Yuri nodded, his cheeks a bit pink as he handed Viktor his phone to program his number into, being given Viktor's in return a second later

"Out of curiosity Yuri, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Oh um.... I haven't decided yet..."

He had actually planned on being Lydia from Beetlejuice, but the costume didn't fit so he was currently searching for a plan B

"Really? Well... I don't have any plans yet either, I was going to come back tommorrow to look for something, perhaps you could help?"

Yuri's lips twitched into a grin as he handed Viktor's phone back to him, his expression warm and amused

"Viktor, is there any chance you'd want to wear a matching costume with me of some kind?"

If the blush on Viktor's face was anything to go by, then the answer was quite clearly "yes"

"I would really like that," Yuri said softly

"R-Really!?"

It both warmed and broke his heart seeing Viktor so excited, like a child on Christmas morning

He wondered breifly how lonely he must be to get so thrilled at the idea of spending time with a complete stranger

Yuri remembered what it had been like when he first moved here himself, how lonely it had been and how much it always meant to him just to see a freindly face....

He was determined now, come hell or high water, he was going to be Viktor's freind

He wasn't going to let Viktor be alone any longer

"Really," he confirmed seriously as Viktor slowly handed Yuri's phone back to him

"Thank you.... I'm really excited," Viktor said softly, as though his expression and reaction to everything Yuri said wasn't proof of that enough as it was

"Don't mention it," Yuri shrugged back shyly, helping Viktor load the last box into his car and taking a step back as he closed the trunk

"Well... I suppose I had better get going, I was really hoping to put up atleast a few of these things tonight and considering I have no idea what I'm doing, I could use the extra time," he noted with a slight laugh

And Yuri swore, he _swore_ he didn't know what the hell came over him but...

"Do you want some help?"

Viktor's jaw was practically on the ground and.. yeah, Yuri knew the feeling, he was pretty shocked at himself for offering too

"I... could never impose like that, you've done so much already-"

"It isn't an imposition, I really like decorating, it'll be fun,"

"Are you serious?" Viktor asked softly, looking as though it was all he could do not to leap forward and suffocate Yuri in a hug

"You really are going to come over and help me build my Halloween paradise?"

Yuri's expression was warm and certain, not a hint of joking anywhere to be seen

"My shift ends in two hours, give me your address and I'll be over in three?"

Viktor blinked, taking a moment to gather his senses before his smile split into a bright grin and he eagerly sent Yuri a text of his address

"Ok, but after all you're doing for me, you ATLEAST have to let me buy you dinner and a movie,"

"You don't have to Viktor,"

"I WANT to,"

"How about pizza and cable when we're done decorating for the evening?"

"Well I mean yes, that's just a given, but I want to do something nice for you!! Yuuurrriiii, you have to let me, pretty please?"

And honestly, how could Yuri ever resist Viktor asking him "pretty please"?

So in the end Viktor won, because ofcourse he did

Yuri agreed to the second not-exactly-a-date-but-most-definitely-a-date before they had even had their first and it was.... it was kind of.... _bliss_

Yuri couldn't remember ever being this happy

~+~

Viktor had never thought of himself as the type who would fall in love so hard so fast, and yet here he was

As he drove home, he felt practically giddy, like a teenager experiencing a first crush, but he knew it was deeper than that, he could feel it in his bones

"Yuri...." he sighed dreamily, his expression the sappiest thing in the universe as he pulled up to a stop sign, pausing momentarily to check his mirror

"And to think, originally, I was just going to drink your blood," he noted to himself, sweeping his bangs out of his face so his bright red eyes could reflect better in the mirror, giving him a better veiw of his surroundings

Viktor was incredibly relieved that he hadn't done that though, that he hadn't tried to lure Yuri home just to get a drink from him like he had planned to when the cute boy at the Halloween store had originally started talking to him

After all, why have a momentary drink when he could have a mate for all of eternity?


End file.
